


Sobre como sinto sua falta

by Tiredokii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, madara!centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredokii/pseuds/Tiredokii
Summary: "Madara não se importaria de carregar tudo aquilo até seu túmulo, junto das memórias de algo que um dia fora sua mais pura e sincera felicidade."[sem romance] [Madara!Centric] [Angst]
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata





	Sobre como sinto sua falta

O clima estava nublado e frio, o sol não dando nenhum resquício de que iria reinar naquele dia. Madara olhava a melancólica paisagem que sua janela o mostrava, logo a fechando. Sentara em sua cadeira e abrira uma gaveta de sua mesa, tirando de lá um desenho feito por Kanata no dia de seu aniversário. O desenho era nada mais nada menos que uma caricatura dos dois sorrindo, próximos um do outro, como se fosse uma foto. O ruivo sorriu entristecido enquanto encarava o desenho. Sabia que por sua causa, por um erro que cometera, tudo estava acabado, que aquela amizade de anos nunca mais voltaria.  
Seu coração pesou e seus olhos ameaçaram derramar as primeiras gotas de lágrimas. Olhou para cima e suspirou pesado, cansado de todo dia ser assim; de toda madrugada sentar em sua cadeira, amizade amizade que tanto falta e chorar; chorar como se não houvesse um amanhã, como se isso fosse espantar toda aquela angústia e culpa que havia em si e isso estava o desgastando.  
Dados de Eram amigos de longa, sempre próximos e, mesmo com seus problemas próprios, sempre estavam lá um para o outro. Quando tudo entre os dois acabou, Madara gozou seu mundo cair, querendo ou não, o azulado era tudo para ele, era seu pilar, sua inspiração, sua família e aquele com quem podia sempre contar, era completamente dependente do outro. No entanto, por um comentário idiota que dissera na época, tudo entre os dois acabou, toda aquela amizade na qual passou anos construindo havia sido jogada no lixo e Madara não suportava isso, não suportava ver que, de melhores amigos, quase família, passaram para meros desconhecidos que nunca se fala. logo grossas lágrimas mancharam seu rosto, seus soluços sendo o único som que preenchido aquele cômodo que estava.  
Ele podia voltar atrás, podia pedir desculpas por tudo aquilo que fizera sem ao menos notar, no entanto, havia dentro de si um misto de sentimentos confusos entre correr atrás daquele garoto amador da vida marinha, ou simplesmente tentar seguir em frente e tentar a todo custo deixar para trás tudo que ocorre entre os dois e isso o angustiava. Era angustioso não saberia como prosseguir ou que pudesse ocorrer caso escolhesse a escolha errada. A culpa que o cercava todo dia o obrigava a pedir logo suas mais sinceras desculpas, todavia seu orgulho e insegurança o impediam.  
Já havia corrido tanto atrás de Kanata no passado, já havia o desculpado de tantas coisas que o garoto o havia dito que o magoara sem nem sequer notar, que mal havia em correr atrás novamente apenas para ser desculpado? Era o que Madara pensava, entretanto seus amigos não concordavam com seu jeito de pensar, pelo contrário, seus amigos achavam o ato de Kanata de certo modo dramático por não ter avisado a Madara que aquilo o magoara e, de certa forma, eles estavam certos , mas Madara custava a aceitar que Kanata possuía qualquer culpa em tudo aquilo, jogando todo aquele peso novamente para cima de si, o afundando cada vez mais, no entanto, aquilo tudo era realmente culpa de alguém? Madara realmente tinha que tentar manter toda aquela culpa dentro de si sem nunca contestar? Valia mesmo a pena sofrer por alguém que já havia seguido em frente, que já havia superado tudo isso? Bem, para Madara, se isso poderia fazer com que kanata pudesse seguir em frente sendo feliz, ele não ligava, por mais que aquilo o fizesse mal.  
Mesmo que dissesse isso, o de cabelos castanhos ainda sim sentia falta daquele que tanto teve presença na sua vida. Sentia falta dos seus abraços acolhedores, de sua doce voz falando alegremente consigo, de poder relaxar e se divertir com o azulado ... Madara sentia falta de tudo.  
Sua respiração pesada, no entanto seu choro aos poucos cessava, mesmo que aquele aperto angustiante em seu peito permanecesse. Olhara novamente para o desenho em suas mãos, mais especificamente para Kanata. Dera um sorriso entristecido na aceitação que velhos tempos nunca mais voltariam e logo abraçara aquele mero pedaço de papel que carregava memórias que agora eram sagradas, se encolhendo na cadeira. No entanto, por mais que tudo aquilo doesse, por mais machucado e culpado que existia, se Shinkai poderia ser feliz, poderia ser livre de tudo aquilo, Madara não se importaria de carregar tudo aquilo até seu túmulo, junto das memórias de algo que um dia para sua mais pura e sincera felicidade.


End file.
